


Bending Metal

by BatchSan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Smutty smut of the smut kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra accidentally bends some metal, Lin decides it's time to teach her metalbending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops

Korra hissed as fingers twisted in her hair, pulling it free of it's ponytail. She tried to maneuver out from beneath her captor but Lin held on strong, fingers threading her now loose hair as the others held her wrists above her head. Smiling, the Chief looked over the teen, admiring the flex of bicep as Korra struggled to get away, yet they both knew that neither was really trying. If the Avatar wanted to be free, Lin wouldn't be able to hold her so well.

Yet the idea of Korra struggling, or at least pretending to, made Lin's skin crawl with desire.

"Avatar, I know you can slip away if you wanted. Why haven't you?"

Blushing lightly from being caught, Korra gave a small shrug, attempting to look as helpless as possible.

"Hey, you caught me fair and square, Chief. As a simple citizen of Republic City, I must abide by the law," Korra said, adding in a little pout even though she wiggled her hips beneath Lin.

"I see... Then I need to make sure you stay in place."

To Korra's surprise, metal cables slid down Lin's arms and encircled the teen's wrists, binding them together and allowing the Chief to release her hold. Seeing some actual panic in those blue eyes made Lin smile as she sat back on her haunches.

"It's a good thing then that a simple civilian as yourself can't metalbend."

"You play dirty, Lin," Korra said with a scowl.

"That's Chief Beifong to you, civilian."

Sighing, Korra fell silent but bucked her hips to get Lin's attention. The older woman closed her eyes for a second as a thrill of pleasure flushed through her body but she was not so easily deterred. The benefits of being older was a little thing called restraint. Opening her eyes, she found Korra trying to free her wrists but the metal would not give. 

"You're going to have try a little harder than that, civilian," Lin smiled, feeling truly pleased by Korra's predicament.

"Just you wait. Once I get these off, it's so on!" Korra growled and tried to bite at the metal confines.

Grabbing Korra's arms and pinning them back above her head, Lin brought her face close to the teen's. "Speaking of getting off..." she said before claiming soft lips.

Korra responded eagerly, hyper and ready to get it on, but Lin would have none of that as she pulled away from a particular persistent tongue in her mouth.

"Uh-uh, Avatar."

"Dammit..."

Korra tried to throw her upper body, hoping to catch Lin by surprise and flip her off. She hadn't imagined Lin would have the tip of her boots embedded in the stone floor beneath them. The Avatar had always wondered why the walls and floor of Lin's apartment were lined in stone rather than the wood and plaster of most Republic City homes, and now she finally realized the significant upper hand it gave the Police Chief if she were attacked at home, or had to hold down a horny teenage girl.

Slowly, as if she were alone and simply getting ready to change her clothes for the day, Lin removed her police uniform piece by piece until her upper half was bare of everything but a teal bra. Korra watched, annoyed and growing more desperate by the second, especially when the older woman slid a hand to her back and unclasped the bra. When it was gone, neatly folded up and placed to the side, Lin could tell Korra was thisclose to losing her mind.

"Would you like a taste, rule-breaker?"

"Please?" Korra's voice was husky as she licked her lips, eyes glued to Lin's front.

Not so trusting of the wily teen, Lin shifted her feet in the stone so she could maneuver her torso forward, grabbing hold once again of Korra's wrists to keep her in place. A heated tongue slid against her cool skin, forcing her to bite her lip sharply to swallow back the gasp of pleasure that now tingled across her skin. As Korra moved to the other one, licking and nipping at her flesh, Lin considered how long she would be able to keep up this facade. Her reserve was only so strong and with Korra's overeager tongue against her skin, her reserve quickly diminished by the second.

"I know what you want, but if I release my hold on you, you might try to escape," Lin said, slowly as a shiver went through her from lips latching on to a nipple and sucking the flesh between careful teeth. Lin dented the metal cable still wrapped around Korra's wrist, forcing it to bite into dark skin as Lin finally groaned.

"I won't move," Korra quickly promised before doing the same to Lin's other nipple.

Throwing her head back, the Chief swore loudly as she felt an overwhelming desire to just fuck the younger woman until Korra couldn't feel her legs. With a deep breath, realizing she needed this a lot more than she was letting on, Lin stood and undid her boots and removed them and her uniform pants. Trying to keep up the act for a few moments longer, Lin folded her pants and set her boots neatly by the rest of her clothes. Blue eyes devoured her flesh but Korra remained still, keeping her promise to not move. 

Her teal panties were the only article of clothing discarded hastily as Lin couldn't take the way Korra made her feel anymore. Kneeling carefully over Korra's face, Lin was instantly greeted by Korra's tongue once more and this time she didn't restrain herself.

"Harder... Lower... Oh fuck... Yes... Nnngh... Korraaahh!"

In the past, with any other lover, other than Tenzin, Lin would have been embarrassed to have let herself get so carried away. With Korra though, the teen filled her with so many feelings that Lin was fine with letting herself get carried away. She trembled the whole while Korra devoured her with teeth and tongue, eventually reaching down to grab Korra's hair and curse and moan lewdly and loudly before finally coming. The whole room quivered visibly as Korra licked Lin until she was clean while the older woman shuddered as the last bit of her orgasm began to finally subside. Careful, not trusting her legs, Lin removed herself and sat on the floor beside the Avatar, trying to catch the last of her breath before leaning in and kissing Korra long and hard.

It only took her a second to realize something was wrong with the fact that Korra's hands were suddenly able to slide down her sides. Looking up, Lin could see the metal cable she had used to secure Korra sitting more or less where Lin had left it above Korra's head. Only, the teen's hands were gone and now caressing her skin.

"How did you get out of the cable?" 

"Er..." Korra gulped, suddenly realizing she was indeed free. "Well, I managed to somehow bend the metal just enough to allow my hands to slip through. Wasn't easy though." 

Korra held up her wrists and Lin could see the skin of and around her wrists were bright red despite her dark skin tone. Feeling a little guilty, Lin kissed the flesh before turning a stern look to a confused Korra.

"This means I'll have to start teaching you metalbending."

"Really?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Yes. I wonder how much you'll enjoy it once you see my method."

Seeing Lin switch from a frown to a smile actually made Korra really nervous, even though the older woman was gently kissing her neck and sliding her hands beneath her clothing.

"What are you going to do?" Korra squeaked out as Lin peeled Korra's pants off of her.

"I'll show you on my next day off," Lin promised, kneeling between her legs, fingers slipping into the Avatar.

"Ah! No! Wait! Gah! Tell me now!"

Lin only brought her finger to her lips in a silencing gesture before curling her fingers inside of Korra and bending down to claim Korra's clit between her still smiling lips.

Korra had never been more terrified before, despite her arousal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metalbending lessons - next chapter!


	2. The Definition of Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the metalbending lessons begin!

"You know, at first I was cool with this, but now I'm a little unsure," Korra said.

Lin paused and looked over her shoulder at the teen. They stood in her living room, furniture pushed to the edges of the room, some even removed completely from the area as a precaution. The police chief had purposely left her armor off as some beginner metalbending students often lost control of what they were aiming at and sometimes hurt anyone wearing metal. And it wasn't that she didn't trust Korra, but... Well, no, actually she didn't trust Korra, especially if the girl lost control of her focus. Not with the power the young Avatar wielded.

Korra, on the other hand, stood unnaturally still in the center of the room. She had been tricked by a clever tongued Lin into disrobing her clothes, promises of naughty things before the actual lesson whispered against a dark neck. Unfortunately for Korra, it had been nothing but a ruse. By the time Korra felt the metal cables sliding around her body, it was too late. She now stood with her legs spread apart ever so slightly, unable to bend her knees or waist, much less her arms as metal cables coiled around and around her main joints, keeping her literally frozen in place. Several cables were anchored into the ground as a fail-safe to keep her on her feet.

"A statue of power," Lin mused as she finally finished the small task she'd been attending to and slipping it into her pocket. "I suppose we should begin."

"I'm willing to bet a lot of yuan that this is not the proper way to instruct a metalbending student," Korra grumbled, sounding a little miserable.

"Would you like to learn metalbending or not?"

"More than anything!"

"Anything?" Lin quirked her eyebrow.

Blushing lightly, Korra grinned sheepishly. "Well, almost anything."

Blue eyes drunk in Lin as she approached, causing the older woman to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling in pleasure. Standing several feet away from Korra, Lin put on a stern face as she rested her hands on her hips.

"First lesson of metalbending is to focus."

"Shocking."

"Korra..." Lin warned.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Korra nodded for Lin to continue, mumbling an apology.

"As I was saying, you need to learn to focus on what you're doing. I've been mauling over your accidental bending the other day and I have a theory I would like to test out."

Lin reached into her pocket and removed what she had been working on a few moments before. She held up a cylindric bit of metal, perfectly rounded, smooth, and shiny. The ends were rounded like little domes, making the metal appear like a long squished oval. Korra tilted her head in confusion.

"What is this test you're planning to do to me?"

"The other day you bent metal because you were overexcited to get out."

"Overexcited is an understatement." Seeing Lin frown, Korra eeped. "Sorry."

"I've read that some people aren't able to bend metal whatsoever until they've found themselves in a life or death type of situation."

"Like your mother?" Korra asked, remembering the stories Katara had told her.

Nodding, Lin smiled softly at the mention of her mother. "Yes, like my mother." Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Lin stepped closer to Korra. "Now, I will not go through the trouble of putting you in danger to make you bend again, as you'll probably destroy more than I'll ever make in a lifetime, but I will test out if sexual stimulation can make you do it again."

Catching on now, the teen frowned a little. "Will that work for sure?"

"Once a person has metalbended, even a little, they can always metalbend. It just takes some practice to be able to control the power. Hence the reason for the lessons."

Kissing Korra now, tired of explaining, Lin traced a purposely exposed ridge of rib and breast, circling her finger around a dark nipple. Korra gasped and attempted to arch her back into the touch, cursing when she remembered she couldn't move. Since their last encounter, the Avatar had spent several sexually frustrated days away from the older woman, various duties and responsibilities keeping them apart. It had been frustrating but well worth it once she was able to see Lin again, at least until she got her naked and then wrapped up in 'metal cables of unfairness' -- something she knew not to say aloud to Lin.

The bit of metal Lin had been holding was slid against the same nipple Lin had teased a moment before, the cold, unfamiliar surface made Korra blush as she realized where this was going. Lin bent down and took the nipple in her mouth as her free hand slid down to the apex of Korra's thighs. She barely brushed her fingers between already slick folds when the teen moaned, her body shaking the metal slightly as she tried to push into the touch. Groaning in frustration she begged Lin to show mercy with soft whimpers and bright eyes.

"Please, don't torment me," she whimpered.

Thrown off slightly by this sudden vulnerability in Korra, Lin sought out pouty lips with her own, kissing them gently. Taking advantage of the guilt-free silence, Lin slid the cylindric object in her hand slowly between Korra's thighs, making the Avatar gasp into the kiss, eyes growing wide. Pulling away from the kiss, Lin slid the object home inside of Korra, watching in amusement as her mouth dropped open and a small garble of sound emerged but nothing more. Pulling it out, she slid it in again, this time making Korra gasp a breath she hadn't realized she need to take. The next time Lin's hand moved, the teen moaned loudly, eyes rolling back and body trying harder to arch despite the confines.

A few thrusts later, Lin removed the object and brought it up to her lips. She watched as Korra's hazy expression became shocked and desperate.

"Don't stop. Why did you stop?" she demanded, flustered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wha...?" Korra blinked in confusion at the question before glaring at the older woman. "Annoyed. Put that back in me and finish me off!"

"No."

Without meaning to, Lin chuckled at the rage that flared up in those brilliant ocean blue eyes. Turning away, she forced the stone floor up into a gentle arc and removed her uniform pants, followed by her tank top, leaving her naked. She sat on the ground and leaned against the arc of earth, observing a fuming Korra in silence as she brought the cylindric object back to her mouth. As hoped, watching her lips slide up and down the bit of metal forced Korra's anger to subside as she stared dumbly at the police chief.

"L-Lin... You're not going... You wouldn't be so cruel...?"

In answer, Lin slipped the piece of metal against her inner thigh and teased it against her clit. Licking her lips, she watched Korra's eyes widen, her hands - the only things she could move - gripping her confides so hard that her knuckles had begun to turn white. Pleased by this display, Lin was merciful not to draw things out too long, slipping the object into herself. An echoed gasp as both women exhaled held breaths at the same time. Falling into a familiar pace, Lin well acquainted with this avenue of self-pleasure, she did her best to keep her eyes on the Avatar, hoping to catch her in the act of bending, if it happened again.

"Korra..." Lin moaned, watching a shiver go through the teen's body as her eyes shifted upward to Lin's.

That was it, the Police Chief realized. Unlike last time, she could feel the pull against metal as Korra's body reacted accordingly. The burning desire to break free, to come forward and bury her face in Lin's sweet warmth made Korra not just bend the cables around her wrists, but she squeezed the ones in her hands so hard they became as thin as string. Lin was just on a cusp of an orgasm, her body heaving as she grew closer, when the first cable snapped from it's place in the floor. 

Korra could've easily disentangled the cables from the stone floor by earthbending, but she was aware enough of her own actions to understand that this was still a lesson she needed to learn, as quickly as possible in this case. Thanks to her bare feet being grounded against the floor, she was just able to decipher the impurities of earth in the metal cables, following them up from the floor. Had the cables been attached to another kind of surface, Korra may have struggled in vain until she was freed by the older woman. Instead, she freed herself by snapping a cable from the floor, just to show Lin she could do it, or perhaps to test if she could do it. It took a lot more effort to repeat her actions and follow the impurities up from the floor to where another cable bounded around her wrist. 

Lin was already gasping and shuddering in orgasm, her hand still moving between her legs, when Korra felt the cable around her wrist shift just enough to allow her to free her hand, then her arm. Tempted to force her other arm free of it's confine, Korra took a deep breath and reluctantly closed her eyes as she focused once again on following the impurities of the cable up from the floor. A subtle shift in her subconscious and she felt the cable loosen. Arms free now, she next focused on the more complex bindings around her legs and waist. Unfortunately, this is where it became difficult. Lin had made sure to use different cables here, winding them expertly and with ease. They held Korra firmly upright, reminding her that she had to learn to feel the earth to disentangle them. After several moments, all she managed to do was free a single ankle, but everything above it was still trapped.

"Dammit, this sucks," Korra sighed heavily, growing frustrated and trying to shake her limps free.

"Not for me," Lin smirked, a pant of pleasure following.

"Not helping!"

"Too... Bad..." Lin panted.

"What? Oh spirits, please don't...!"

With a loud gasp, Lin's hips bucked forward before she arched her body over the bump of stone she'd been leaning against. Korra's eyes widen as Lin's movements stilled for a moment and then she melted into a large, pleased smile.

"Fuck..."

"Language, young lady," Lin teased, removing her toy.

"This sucks so badly, I can't even think of words for how much it sucks," Korra sighed, defeated as Lin got up from the floor.

"I would say you could applaud yourself for getting this far, but... You obviously didn't get the prize, and as punishment..."

The metal cables that had been loosen rose from where they had fallen and coiled themselves back around Korra. She had to bite back a long string of colorful curses that were currently tickling her tongue as she realized her plight. The older woman shrugged as she stepped back to the center of the room.

"This time I'll use something a little more enticing. Miss your chance to get out this time and you get nothing for the day," Lin said, summoning the stone up and taking her time to shape out an elaborate contraption.

"You're cruel," Korra whined.

"And that's why you love me, kid. Now, you better start trying to free yourself."

Getting down on all fours, Lin shifted herself backward against the new stone structure until she impaled herself on a long, phallic bit of carefully rounded stone. The sound she made sent a jolt of electricity and a heavy throb between Korra's thighs. Opening her mouth to say something, perhaps to plead for Lin to reconsider her torturous method of teaching, Korra was silenced by the vibration of stone beneath her feet as the structure began to shift the stone phallic in and out of the Chief. Lin had also purposely made sure to pose herself so Korra could see every shift of stone as it slid in and out of her.

This was SO not fair, Korra almost cried as she once again began the tedious process of extracting herself from her bondage.


End file.
